


distraction

by ruzekhalstead



Series: halstead & upton one-shots. [17]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Upstead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruzekhalstead/pseuds/ruzekhalstead
Summary: written based on prompt:“my friend dragged me to this party and i just saw my ex - quick, make out with me”university au
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton, Kevin Atwater/Vanessa Rojas, Kim Burgess/Adam Ruzek
Series: halstead & upton one-shots. [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634428
Kudos: 40





	distraction

it was a month before finals and hailey’s to-do list was piling up. her pre-med courses were kicking her ass and she had absolutely zero time to even breathe, much less be dragged to a party by her roommate.

the past few months had been filled with lectures, readings and impromptu netflix binging sessions. she was already stressed enough with everything happening academically, it didn’t help that she found her boyfriend of two years in bed with another woman. it hurt like hell, don’t get her wrong, but having him out of her life didn’t bother her as much as it should have. luckily, she kept herself distracted with classes, extra-curricular activities and her best friend and roommate kim. 

“you’re going,” she stated with the utmost serious expression. she busied herself with rummaging through her closet to find the perfect outfit for tonight’s frat party while hailey typed up her notes for the latest chapter reading. “you’ve been so focused on school that you haven’t had any time to enjoy the night life.”

hailey rolled her eyes without ceasing her typing. “yes, because i’m in university because of the night life,” she sassed, “it has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that i want to get into medical school and save lives.”

“details,” kim muttered, waving her hand in her direction. “adam’s frat is throwing the party, so it won’t be overly crazy.”

kim and hailey made eye contact and kim cringed at the unimpressed look on hailey’s face. 

“okay, so maybe i can’t control that,” she admitted. “but still, adam says you have to come! you can finally meet some of his friends.”

hailey snorted. “you mean frat buddies? yeah, no thanks.”

“they’re great, hailey!” kim defended. “and we’re not discussing this anymore. you need a break and you’re going. i don’t care if you leave twenty minutes after you get there; you are making an appearance.”

hailey and kim engaged in a brief stare down, to which kim ended by tossing a shirt in hailey’s direction. 

“fine,” hailey relented, “i’ll make a brief appearance, and i’ll meet adam’s friends. after that, i’m leaving. is that clear?”

kim’s face broke into an excited smile. “yes!” she squealed. “oh my god, put your notes away. we have to start getting ready right now!”

* * *

hailey entered the frat party with a newfound attitude and a clear mind. kim had forced her to take two tequila shots before leaving their apartment, so she could forget about her studies, and so far, it was working. she also didn’t want to be the only buzzkill at this party, so she promised herself and kim that she would actually try. 

“there you go, there’s that smile,” kim chided, nudging hailey in the direction of the drinks. together they mixed some creative concoctions and set out to find kim’s boyfriend, adam. 

they found him relatively quickly; he was dominating at the beer pong table. when he saw kim, his face lit up and he tapped a random guy next to him, shouting, “sub in for me, my girl’s here!”

with that, he ran over to kim to give her a bone-crushing hug and a sweet kiss (he was definitely more than two shots and a cocktail in). “hey hails,” he greeted the blonde, wrapping her under his other arm. “ah, both my girls are here. i have to find the guys!”

“hailey’s going to love them!” kim added, following as adam pulled them along. he pulled them along until they stepped into the backyard where the party was just as lively as inside. “look, there’s kevin!”

adam dragged them over to a couple who seemed to be in a heated conversation. 

“i can’t believe you don’t like the office!” the latina exclaimed, throwing her arms up for emphasis. “michael scott is the single greatest character ever created.”

kevin rolled his eyes. “if that’s what you think, then you need more help than i can offer.”

“whatever,” she replied, turning her attention to the newcomers. “kim, hey!” she exclaimed, reaching over to give the brunette a hug. “i’m vanessa, this is my boyfriend kevin.”

hailey sent her a polite smile. “hey, nice to meet you, i’m hailey.”

“hailey,” adam slurred, wrapping an arm around her shoulders again, “is my girl’s best friend and roommate. i’ve been trying to get get to meet you guys for ages. wait, where’s jay?”

kevin shrugged. “who knows.”

“i’ll go find him,” adam muttered. “go get another drink, mingle, but you’re not allowed to leave until you meet jay!” adam yelled to her as he walked backwards across the room (he was definitely going to trip). “no leaving!”

kevin chuckled. “you heard the man. can i get you ladies another drink?”

“ooh, yes please!” vanessa agreed, pecking his cheek. “kim, hailey, you guys want anything?”

kim shook her head and lifted her cup. “i’m good, thanks v. i’m going to check on adam before he accidentally falls into a pool again,” she turns to look at hailey, “you good hails?”

“yeah, i’m going to go mingle!” 

kim shot her a look. “you better not leave.”

“i won’t,” hailey laughed, “i promise.”

with that, they all went their separate ways. hailey stayed outside and watched the beer pong championship for a while, but eventually decided to go back inside because the chill was getting to her, and she was also hoping she would find adam and kim because her ‘mingling’ was boring and she was inching to leave. and once she met this elusive jay, she would be able to. 

she walked back into the building, intent on getting herself a new drink to pass the time. she was about to turn into the kitchen, when she spotted a very familiar face that she hadn’t seen in months.

her ex boyfriend, ryan. 

and the girl he cheated on her with.

“oh my god,” she muttered, ducking out of the way. she made eye contact for a solid millisecond but she knew he saw her. “fuck.”

in her attempt to escape and leave the house party (and the university, if she’s being honest), she ran smack into a hard body. “shit,” she heard a deep voice. “are you okay?”

his hands were wrapped around her upper forearms.

“hailey?” 

oh god, ryan was calling out for her. 

“are you okay?” the mystery man repeated. 

she quickly looked up and made eye contact with the stranger. he had piercing green eyes and freckles that littered his entire face. he was extremely attractive and he was so going to kill her for what she was about to do. 

because even though hailey was a pre-med student and considered to be relatively smart, she was incredibly dumb when it came to men and social situations.

which is why she uttered, “i’m so sorry,” before crashing her lips against his. he seemed to freeze, his hands loosening their grip on her forearms. 

hailey quickly doubled back, realizing how stupid of an idea it was. this was a stranger and she basically just mauled him without even asking for consent. 

“oh my god, i’m so sorry,” hailey apologized quickly. he was staring at her as if she had three heads. “i’m so sorry. i just saw my ex who cheated on me and i figured, ‘oh, why not just make out with someone so he doesn’t think i’m a complete l—‘"

this time, he interrupted her. he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against him. she squeaked in response, but was distracted when he tipped her head back and kissed her. it was soft at first, but he pressed harder against her mouth with an intensity that momentarily took hailey’s breath away. his body pressed further against hers, until they rested on the wall behind her. she noted he tasted like beer and the butterflies she was feeling in her stomach were threatening to explode. 

a moment later, he pulled back and admired her shocked expression. 

“how was that?”

his voice was soft and warm and hailey was so stunned, it took her a moment to reply. 

“oh my god, i’m so sorry,” she repeated. 

he sent her a smirk. “don’t be. i thoroughly enjoyed it. it’s not everyday a beautiful girl quite literally throws themselves at you.”

her hands instantly fly up to her face to cover it in shame. “i’m not normally like that, i swear.”

“it’s fine; i’m not complaining,” he shrugged. “did your ex enjoy the show?”

hailey peaked around his broad shoulders into the kitchen, where ryan was nowhere to be found.

“i don’t see him anymore, so he must’ve,” she smirked in response. 

“are you sure?” he frowned, but amusement was present in his green eyes. “because i’m completely open to putting on an encore.”

hailey glanced up at him, a playful smile spreading across her lips. “well, if you insist.”

as he leant down to kiss her again, they heard loud cheers from a few feet away. 

“hey look! hailey found jay!”

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello, i'm back
> 
> i couldn't help myself 
> 
> i recently discovered a multitude of au prompts and they are literally amazing. so the goal is to work my way through by writing shorter fics based on the prompts. 
> 
> since i'm back in school, i won't have that much time for writing, so by writing shorter fics, i may be able to post more often!!! although this one actually turned out much longer than i expected so i guess it's based on the prompt haha
> 
> anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it!! 
> 
> stay safe x


End file.
